The Empire
Government and Policy The Empire is ruled by their king who has direct authoriy over the Empire's affairs and most, if not all, high-ranking positions are filled by humans due to the Empire's view on aliens which is as a sub-servant race for humanity. On the matter of aliens, the Empire leaves those that they conquer either destroyed or completely enslaved, using their strengths for certain tasks and they are viewed less as living being and more as replacable equipment which has fostered resentment of humans by most alien races in the galaxy. They also do not keep their word to more peaceful species and all eventually inside the Empire's jursidiction are to be enslaved. Only those working as mercenaries can find themselves treated more fairly and even then, it is not by much. The Empire is highly centralized with most activity and wealth going to the capital of its Empire, Homeworld and its surrounding systems. The King's authority is based on Homeworld and most of the high-ranking officials are there as well where most decisions are made and discussed. Much of the wealth and power being concentrated there would be its downfall resulting in due to Reclaimer activity. This would cause the Empire to fracture into many warring factions, vying for control of what remained as there was no clear line of succession for who would rule the Empire next. Another notable factor is the Empire's form of isolationism, severing any tides with any alien worlds be it trade or otherwise; this eventually ended up forming the Hydra League, planets angered as they could no longer trade with their valuable alien partners. They do, however, interact with smaller powers that are human dominated such as Ossyria, offering them designs for the HMV for support, be it for goods or soldiers. Military The Empire originally had the largest force in the galaxy under one unified banner. With massive warships such as the Regal at the head, there were very few that were capable of competing in a head-on war until the Reclaimers and Hydra League allied together and began the Reclaimation War. Its main force is made up of HMVs that have replaced nearly all other sorts of warmachines and vehicles within their arsenal and their forces are equipped with the best technology money can buy making up for their lack of experience as mercenaries have done much of the Empire's fighting against the Hydra League. With this, they can overwhelmn even the most experienced enemies with sheer firepower and numbers. Drones are also used those these are no where close to true AIs and may only function in their given role or under that of a controller from base. History Formation Rising from Homeworld, the charismatic Mathias would rise out from the initial colonies of Homeworld after becoming Colonial President in 51 AF. Using his influence and power, he is able to lead his people out against the other races in the galaxy using the new invention known as the HMV to great effect in the initial campaigns. Within a few years he is able to defeat many major players within Mjolnir's. It would be around 58 AF where he declares himself as the King of his newly established Empire. Conquering the Stars Up until 72 AF, the Empire would continue its expansion, either by annexing newly discovered worlds or negotiating terms with those they could relate, mainly other humans who were scattered across Mjolnir. With wealth pouring in from defeated enemies, their elite and experienced armies crushing one foe after another, it seemed there would be no limit the Empire's strength as it stretched itself from Central Mjolnir to all reaches of the galaxy. New Enemies and Stalemate The small group composed of several of several sectors known as the Hydra League would challenge its position who saw their trade and relations with friendly races being disrupted by the enslavement and genocide carried out by the King's armies. What should have been a simple victory, however, turned out to be a prolonged and bloody conflict between the borders of the two powers. Only in the eastern part of the galaxy, however, was the Empire stalled, driving out more and more sentient species. A Ailing King King Mathias, in his old age began to become more reclusive and with less time being spent of managing his holdings and more time trying prolong his life. Close advisors and subject such as Kincaid saw an opportunity to eventually take his place on the throne. Elsewhere on the frontiers, Imperial forces found their hands being tied down by both bureaucracy who were controlled by those who were more concerned about the core worlds of the Empire. This lead to a number of defeats and a considerable slowdown in expansion unaided by the new initiative put in place. The Hired Gun policy saw many mercenaries working for the Empire to defeat its enemies, but this failed to achieve any major success that filled the coffers of many mercenary and PMC groups in the galaxy. Downfall Before the outbreak of the Reclamation War, Mathias would be assassinated by Ray Shisigami and Kincaid due to an accident during one of the King's many surgeries to prolong his life. Kincaid soon took the head and had his forces assemble for one major offensive against Brimstone. Ray, however, had other plans and took a portion of the Imperial forces to Factory to corner Axel Erachin and his team. Reclaimer forces would soon arrive seeing the destruction of one of the Empire's massive manufacturing worlds that greatly hindered the war effort. Seeking to make up for his losses and hopefully gain the momentum to defeat the Reclaimers, Kincaid launched his assault on Brimstone. The conflict would see heavy losses on both sides, but by the end of the battle, Brimstone would be engulfed by sub-space rift thanks to the efforts of Alliana Mikalovich and destroying Fury, the leading Hydra League commander and dictator who held the only real power to hold a demoralized and weakened League together. In what is considered a massive blunder by most historians, however, rather than pressing forth or establishing a new perimeter to keep the enemy out of the core of the Empire, Kincaid pulled the bulk of his forces back. Not only did this leave many governors and borders worlds to fend for themselves, but it greatly weakened the Empire's security against a foe who now had free travel along established FTL-lanes. Soon, Kincaid fell to the whispers on immortality offered by the Forefathers who took his body, along with many high-ranking Imperials, for their own use, subsuming the consciousness of their host. As the Reclaimer forces arrives at Homeworld and the Forefathers made their play to return, the Empire itself ceased to be a functioning entity. With most of its leaders dead with incompetant leadership from the core worlds due to the lack of experience, the Empire fractured. Many worlds would immediately ally or seek peace. Many worlds would join members who would eventually consistute the NEDA. Others, remained isolated, sticking to Imperial tradition and intolerance, remaining a thorn many wished to remove. Regardless, by 92AF the Empire had effectivelly ceased to exist as a major power, though it was still always remembered as a ruthless instigator of violence and racism amongst the galaxy that many humans are ashamed off and have tried to remove the stain from the name of their race. Foriegn Relations Category:Factions